Letters to Inuyasha
by ArianaAngel
Summary: Set after the last episode. Inuyasha's acting strange. Kagome's depressed, and there are letters, letters that speak of love and hope. Letters that will never be sent.
1. Chapter 1: Heart's Darkest Desires

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Sob.

A/N. This is my first fanfic, I got the idea for it when I read the notes my friend had wrote to me but never sent.

Of course his weren't sad or romantic, and none of them hinted at suicide, that part just came from my overly dramatic self.

Well, read and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One

Hearts darkest desires

OoO

3/18/1503

Dear Inuyasha,

I know I will never give you this letter, as usual, but I just have to write this.

I love you. I just can't help it. Nothing could keep me away, not even your jerkish attitude.

Ever since the well closed you haven't been the same.

Sometimes I worry you hate me because of what happened to Kikyo.

Her death was my fault. Everything was my fault. I was the one who broke the sacred jewel,

Causing Naraku to pursue it. If I wasn't around maybe you would have been able to save her,

Maybe having all of her soul would have kept her alive.

Today you caught me with a knife, I told you my bow was chipped in places and I wanted to fix it.

You told me I was a "stupid wench" and told me to use a smaller knife otherwise I would cut myself.

It was kind of ironic, if you only knew what I had been planning.

Kagome Higarashi

OoO

* * *

A/N. Review! Please! Since I'm new I know I need some improvement so critiques are welcome as well.

Please don't flame. They make me cry and make it impossible to name characters.


	2. Chapter 2: Broken Words

Disclaimer: Why do we even need these? Anyway, I don't own Inuyasha.

A/N. Yep, heres chapter 2 of Letters to Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 2

Broken words

OoO

3/31/1503

Dear Inuyasha,

I will always love you. Today I read a book.

When you asked me what I was reading,

I told you it was a beautiful story called Demon in my view,

It was about a lovely maiden named Ichigo and a handsome hanyou named Akito.

When you looked curious I read their story to you.

It was about their victories and their losses, and Akito's constant hope Ichigo loved him back.

Right before the climax you stopped me and said there was no way Ichigo could ever love a lowly hanyou.

That there was no way anyone could love a hanyou,

And then you walked away. I said I loved you, but you were already gone.

After that I didn't finish the book.

I hope someday we can finish it together.

Until then it lies on the book shelf gathering dust.

Kagome Higarashi

OoO

* * *

A/N. Review Pleeeeease?

Demon In My View Is actually a real book written by Amelia Atwater-Rhodes (has absolutely _nothing _to do with demons).

Flames make me _sob. weep. cry._ Well, you get the message.


	3. Chapter 3: A Walk in the Rain

Disclaimer: I totally own Inuyasha. Kidding!

A/N. Starting another project called Letters to Kagome. Inuyasha's side of the story. Please Read!

Chapter 3

A Walk In The Rain

OoO

4/13/1503

Dear Inuyasha,

You went hunting and it rained,

It always seems to rain when you're not with me.

Sometimes I think of running away,

Away to a place where it never rains and the grass is always green.

So I got up and walked outside.

I walked for a full hour before turning back,

When I got back you were freaking out.

You were convinced that if anything happened to me you were dead because Sango would kill you.

At that point I started crying,

And told you that my sunny sky and green grass was where you were.

You looked at me like I was Crazy, and you walked away.

I know you didn't understand but I had to tell you anyway.

I wish I could have told you I loved you but I guess that will just have to wait for another rainy day.

Kagome Higarashi

OoO

A/N. Review pretty please with sugar and ketch-up on top? Forget the ketch-up.

If you do review can you please tell me what you think of the chap. names?

Flames make me- Well you know, I've written it twice already.


	4. Chapter 4: Small Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Sad Feeling.

A/N. I know this chapter kind of confusing but please just bare with it.

* * *

Chapter 4

Small Life

OoO

4/28/1503

Dear Inuyasha,

A couple house ago Sango and Miroku told us they were expecting again.

This will be there 4th.

They also told us they were naming it Kasha after both of us.

You looked almost jealous.

For me the evening was tinted with green.

I want that so bad.

When I think of you now,

I see babies with my black hair and your Gold eyes.

I have to tell you soon,

If I don't I'll go insane.

I need to walk straight up to you,

look you in the eye and say I love yo_

OoO

* * *

A/N. Suspense! Gotta love it.

Please Review! Cause when I think of people reviewing the happiness just emanates from me.


	5. Chapter 5: Sunny Sky's and Green Grass

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, If I did Kikyo would have died at the very beginning.

A/N. Sorry Kikyo Lovers, theres just something about her that makes me want to throttle the closest thing to me.

* * *

Chapter 5

Sunny sky and Green Grass

OoO

4/28/1503

Dear Inuyasha,

Yesterday you were reading over my shoulder.

You saw everything,

And when you did you started sputtering.

I remember the look on your face.

It was overjoyed but with an irritation I could not fathom.

I finally silenced you with a sit.

And I asked you what you were trying to say to me,

And then you were silent.

I sat you again and then you sprang up and grabbed Demon In My View off the shelf.

And put your hand over my mouth so I couldn't say anything.

Then you flipped to the last few Pages and read from the book.

"I love you, Ichigo. I really do, you are my moon and my stars. I will always love you."

I pulled away from you hand,

took a few steps back and asked what you meant,

You said that your sunny sky's and green grass was where I was.

And then you kissed me.

Kagome Higarashi

OoO

* * *

A/N. Please don't flame this chapter it's my favorite.

But review Please.


	6. Epilogue: Spring Miracle's

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. )-: But I do own this story (-:

A/N. Yay! The last chapter of my first fanfic!

Epilogue

Chapter 6

Spring Miracles

OoO

4/12/1513

Dear Inuyasha,

I have good news!

Soon you'll be a father.

We've been mated for ten years

and every month you ask me in if I'm pregnant

And every month you sigh when I tell you I'm not.

But I promise when you ask me tomorrow you won't sigh.

I'm so glad you read behind my back all those years ago

(Normally I would Have sat you.)

Anyway I love you.

Can't wait to see your face tomorrow!

P.S. I want to name the Baby Hinita Sora.

Kagome Takisha

OoO

A/N. The baby's name means sunny sky in japanese. I hope you enjoyed Letters to Inuyasha (please review!)

Also, Please read and review on Letters to Kagome the same story and the same events but in Inuyasha point of view!


End file.
